Welcome back
by Amber-Artist
Summary: Justice gets out of jail and goes to see Jay and Silent Bob again. Jay/Justice. One-shot.


The day was cold and dark on the outsides of the statutory women's prison. The place on the inside was even darker and colder. Fortunately it was Justice' last day. Finally, the moment to grab her things and leave has arrived. No more stinky rooms to feel lonely, no more disgusting food of dubious origin, no more abusive Jezebels of cellmates, and, more important, no more dangerously awkward group showers.

After packing the box with her clothes and possessions, she went out of the place, never looking back again. She had too many things to worry about: her family, her friends, what will happen now with her life; however she was more worried about the guy who caused her arrest, albeit unintentionally. The guy who unwittingly helped her to cause a major crime, and would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for her own guilt. Why? Why did she get a moral dilemma exactly at that moment? And why, of all men in the world, did she choose him, Jay?

Her friends were right: he was a loud, obnoxious, rude and perverted stoner. And yet, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was probably all alone, except for his "hetero life mate", and probably has never been with a woman for more than an hour (most likely paid). When else would he get a chance like this one? Besides, he was hot, and much more fun to be around with than the hippie wussies she's met so many times.

After phoning her parents (they were happy to have her back, but will most likely disinherit her after all she's done) and stopping at the nearby stores to buy some new clothes, she went to the place she wanted to visit the most: a small, one-story house across the street, belonging to Jay and Silent Bob. When she walked to it, lots of different thoughts ran across her mind: will they care about her appearing so suddenly? Will they get surprised, happy, upset? Maybe Jay has already found someone else and doesn't need her anymore. Or maybe he's still mad at her for almost causing their arrest.

Anyway, she was still going to visit them. She pressed the doorbell, and waited for an answer. Almost twenty seconds later, the door was opened by a large, bearded man in his 30's wearing a trench coat, despite being inside the house. He looked at her with a mix of shock and happiness.

-"Bob!-she exclaimed- I'm so happy to see you again!"

Bob smiled at her, and they both embraced each other in silence. Justice could feel it; coming back was a good idea. But, what about Jay?

-"Umm…Bob, do you know where Jay is?"

Bob nodded, and went inside the house. Justice waited outside, hearing everything next to the door. She heard a few noises, some mumbling and, finally, a loud yell: "You fucking fatass! Why didn't you say so before!?!"

The door was violently opened and Jay appeared. He looked much healthier and in better shape than the last time she saw him, but still had long hair and baggy clothes. Some things just never change. Justice smiled and greeted him the same way she did with Bob, but he didn't respond; he just stood there, staring at her.

She became worried: "Jay, are you alright?"-she asked. Instead of answering, Jay threw himself over her and hugged her in the least subtle way, grabbing her breasts and sticking his hand down her pants. "I missed you…so fucking much, Boo boo kitty fuck!"-he said, feeling her under her shirt. "So did I"-she responded with a big smile, blushing profusely, and wrapping her arms around him. They both kissed for several seconds, making up for all the wasted time she spent in jail. Suddenly, she felt that she was rising up from the floor. After a second the realized that Jay has just lifted her up with his arms. "Shit, you're too skinny-he noticed- When was the last time you ate something? Silent Bob, get her something to eat!" "What? Nonono, I'm fine, really!-she exclaimed-Don't worry about me." Bob, who was now in the kitchen, smiled at her, as saying "Ok, hope you're alright".

Jay carried her girlfriend to his room. It was messy and dirty, with heavy metal posters and pin-ups covering the walls, emptied beer cans and food wraps all over the floor. He left her over his bed, and almost immediately he took off his T-shirt and his pants. "You're a man of principles, aren't you?"-she said, while looking at his now-naked torso full of tattoos. "Yeah, I get that a lot". He jumped over the bed and began to feel all her body with his hands. She then went along with it, and took off her clothes as well, albeit slowly and one-at-a-time. "You didn't cheat on me, did you?-he asked, while kissing her neck. "That depends; do you consider spending time with many girls in prison cheating?" "Not really-he answered while grinning widely-as long as you don't end up giving up cock, I'm fine."

They finally had their much-promised sex, which was noisy enough to make Bob jealous and aroused at the same time, until they both got tired, and fell asleep together.

The morning sun was coming out, filtering through the window curtains, just as Justice opened her eyes. She looked at her left; Jay was still asleep, drooling a little over the pillow. She leaned over, and quietly caressed his hair, and wondered what would happen now on; was this actual love, and will they now live happily ever after? Or it was nothing more than a lust-driven fling? She didn't care about it anymore. The only important thing right now was enjoying the moment.


End file.
